Car nous sommes l'Alpha et l'Oméga !
by Gibi
Summary: Suite de 'Car le temps est proche ! quel message John a t il laissé à Dean ? Le destin de Sam était il déjà scéllé ? Les garçons vont devoir, encore une fois, affronter le Mal en personne... la fin est proche ! Fic en HIATUS !
1. Comme avant, ou presque

Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

N/A : j'avais promis cette suite pour mai... et j'ai neuf mois d'avance... bon, ok, je suis en retard, mais c'est pas facile d'écrire, d'ailleurs je bloque toujours sur le chapitre cinq, donc je me lance le défit de mettre en ligne cette fic pour me pousser à écrire !

Allez, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre, la suite sûrement la semaine prochaine... et je pense de plus en plus sérieusement à faire un petit trailer vidéo sur cette trilogie. Bonne lecture !

* * *

CAR NOUS SOMMES L'ALPHA ET L'OMEGA 

Chapitre 1 : Comme avant, ou presque.

"_Le monde ne sera pas détruit par ceux qui font le Mal, _

_mais par ceux qui les regardent et qui refusent d'intervenir_."

Albert Einstein.

- : - : - : - : -

Dean hésita quelques seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôtel qui leur servait de maison, pour quelques jours du moins. Lui et Sam venaient de finir une nouvelle chasse, et ils avaient décidé de se donner une journée de repos.

Dean pénétra dans la petite chambre bon marché qui sentait le tabac froid et le mauvais parfum. Sam était attablé devant son ordinateur, mais il ne semblait guère intéressé par ce qui se passait sur l'écran. Il avait le regard figé droit devant lui, dans le vide. Dean tenta de découvrir ce que Sam fixait avec autant d'attention, mais par expérience, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien, ou juste pour Sammy.

Dean soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il retrouvait son frère dans cet état depuis la mort de leur père. Sujet que Sam refusait d'aborder, avec celui du Démon. Dés que la conversation déviait vers l'un de ses deux thèmes, aussitôt il détournait l'attention. Et Dean n'avait pas réussi à lui faire avouer ce que le Démon lui avait fait, lorsque son esprit s'était retrouvé prisonnier de celui du Démon aux Yeux Jaunes. Mais les cauchemars étaient là, chaque nuit, et cela suffisait à Dean pour savoir que c'était en train de bouffer son frère de l'intérieur, peut-être pire qu'après la mort de Jessica. Puis il y avait ce que son père lui avait légué, cette lettre qu'il avait brûlé quatre mois plutôt et dont pourtant tous les mots étaient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.

"Sammy ?" l'appela doucement Dean.

"Tu m'as pris un café ?" demanda Sam, sans se retourner, et en reprenant le travail qu'il avait abandonné sur l'écran, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne semblait en rien surpris par la présence de son frère aîné, alors que quelques secondes au par avant, il était ailleurs. Un ailleurs qu'il voulait oublier, mais qui ne semblait pas vouloir l'oublier.

"Sam ? Tu vas bien ?" demanda Dean, en s'approchant.

"Oui, tout va bien. Pourquoi ?" répondit Sam, en attrapant le café que son frère lui tendait.

Dean n'ajouta rien. Il savait que ce 'oui, tout va bien' cachait bien plus de choses que Sam ne voulait le laisser voir.

"Tu nous as trouvé un autre job ?" reprit Dean, préférant ne pas continuer sur le sujet. Il s'installa juste face à Sam pour mieux l'observer.

"Non, rien d'intéressant" fit l'intéressé, en poussant l'ordinateur vers son frère.

Dean pianota rapidement, tout en continuant d'avoir son frère à l'œil. Puis au bout d'un moment, exaspéré de ne rien trouver, il referma l'ordinateur en soupirant.

"Pfou… Rien, nada. A croire que tous les démons, fantômes, esprits et autres bébêtes surnaturelles ont décidé de partir en vacances en même temps" s'agaça Dean. Mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que ce peu d'activité était bizarre et n'annonçait rien de bien.

"Je croyais que tu voulais prendre quelques jours de repos ?" remarqua Sam.

"Dean Winchester ne prend jamais de repos" le contredit Dean.

"Ho ! J'oubliais, Dean Winchester ne chasse pas que des choses surnaturelles, mais aussi tous ce qui a une poitrine, une jolie frimousse…"

"Et Dean Winchester peut encore botter le cul de son imbécile de petit frère si il n'arrête pas immédiatement de se moquer de lui !" coupa Dean, en appréciant que Sam se prenne à leur jeu.

"Mouais, et Dean Winchester ferait mieux de parler de lui à la première personne, comme les gens normaux" continua Sam en allant dans la salle de bain.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais normal, Sammy" cria Dean en réponse.

"Et c'est Sam" rectifia automatiquement le cadet.

"Comme tu veux, Sammy" continua Dean. De toute façon il était l'aîné, donc il pouvait appeler son frère comme il voulait.

Au même moment, le téléphone du chasseur sonna. Il vérifia le nom qui s'affichait, et en découvrant celui de Bobby, il décrocha sans hésitation.

"Bobby ? Quoi de neuf ?" fit-il d'une voix enjouée. Il aimait bien discuter avec Bobby. Il avait été un ami proche de John, suffisamment proche pour avoir envie et le courage de lui tirer dans les fesses. Et puis Bobby avait vraiment bien pris soin d'eux après la mort de leur père, il avait était là sans se faire remarquer, prêt à écouter, sans rien dire, ou juste ce qu'il fallait.

"Une chasse ? Où ?" continua Dean, en écoutant attentivement les instructions qu'on lui donnait. Sam qui venait de ressortir de la salle de bain regarda son frère en tentant de suivre la conversation qu'il avait avec Bobby.

"Ok, Bobby, pas de problèmes, on peut s'en charger. A charge de revanche" dit-il avant de raccrocher et de s'asseoir sur son lit, face à Sam.

"Alors ?" interrogea Sam, qui savait très bien que c'était pour un boulot qu'on venait de les appeler.

"Plusieurs cas de possessions dans un petit bled. D'après Bobby, il ne doit même pas y avoir 300 habitants, chats, chiens et vaches compris, et déjà 8 cas de possessions en l'espace d'un an. Autant dire qu'ils font exploser les statistiques à eux tout seul !" expliqua Dean, content de bouger un peu. Lorsqu'il chassait, il parvenait à oublier tous ses problèmes, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Sam.

"Et c'est où ?" demanda Sam un peu inquiet par ce travail. Il sentait l'envie d'y aller de Dean, comme si cette chasse était une sorte de bouée de sauvetage. Avec le temps, et l'aide de Missouri, il avait appris à ne pas être envahi par les sentiments des autres, mais parfois ce de Dean était tellement fort, alors qu'il ne montrait rien, que Sam ne pouvait rien faire pour les empêcher de le submerger, et là c'était le cas. Il avait délibérément caché cette information à Dean, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et il ne put que se féliciter d'être aller prendre un cachet contre la migraine à l'instant.

"Tuffery, dans la Wyoming."

"On est obligé d'y aller ?" demanda soudainement Sam. Il était incapable de dire pourquoi, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller là bas.

"J'ai dit à Bobby qu'on irait enquêter" répondit Dean, surpris par la question de son frère. "Pourquoi Sammy ?"

"Je… Heu… Il ne peut pas le faire lui-même ?" répondit Sam anxieux.

"Non. Ecoute, Sam, c'est juste un boulot facile. Une petite enquête, un petit désenvoûtement, une bonne bière et on repart. Tu sais, ce qu'on faisait avant…" commença Dean, sans être capable d'aller au bout de sa phrase, le 'avant' renvoyant à bien trop de choses.

Sam détourna le regard.

"Sammy ! D'après Bobby, cela ne devrait nous prendre quelques jours, tout au plus" ajouta Dean.

"C'est juste que…" commença Sam, puis voyant le regard décidé de son frère, Sam capitula.

"Allez, Sammy, en selles" s'exista Dean, en finissant de ranger ses affaires. Mais malgré sa bonne humeur, il voyait le peu d'entrain de son frère, et il se demanda pourquoi Sam ne voulait pas aller là bas. Ils n'avaient jamais refusé une chasse de Bobby, alors pourquoi celle-ci était-elle différente ?


	2. Une petite ville bien tranquille

N/A : Merci à Iva-chan (en espérant que ta rentrée c'est bien passée, puis si non, les vancances c'est pour bientôt !) et non, je ne vais pas dire ce qui se passe tout de suite... va falloir être patient. Merci aussi à hinata-37, la patience est une vertue, petit scarabée ! Bon, ok, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour avoir la dernière partie de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous ! ... Ho, et j'ai décidé de bien aimer le vendredi pour mes mises à jour !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une petite ville bien tranquille. 

"J_e sens fondre sur moi de lourdes épouvantes  
Et de noirs bataillons de fantômes épars,  
Qui veulent me conduire en des routes mouvantes  
Qu'un horizon sanglant ferme de toutes parts._"

_Femmes damnées_, Charles Baudelaire

- : - : - : - : -

Le voyage c'était passé dans le silence. Dean avait bien tenté de lancer une conversation ou deux, mais face au peu de répondant de Sam, il avait laissé tomber, préférant combler le silence par la musique. Sam ne s'en était pas plaint. Il avait le regard vissé sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre, et contrairement à son habitude il ne s'était pas endormi. Cela avait étonné son frère aîné, car c'était un quasi réflexe pavlovien pour Sam de s'endormir à peine le moteur en route.

Plus ils approchaient de leur but et plus Sam semblait nerveux. Inconsciemment, il battait les secondes en tapant sur le bord de sa vitre.

"Stop, Sam !" s'énerva Dean, au bout d'un moment. Il ne supportait plus ce battement léger et régulier.

Sam tourna enfin la tête vers son frère, surpris en plein milieu de ses pensées.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il innocemment et cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son frère s'en prenait à lui brusquement.

"Arrête de taper sur la vitre ! Elle ne t'a rien fait !" répliqua Dean, inquiet pour son jeune frère.

"Ho !" fit-il simplement, en posant ses deux mains sur ses genoux. Il resta un moment muet à regarder ses longs doigts.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sammy ?" finit par demander Dean, en lui jetant coup d'œil. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la route des yeux, mais la nervosité de Sam avait tendance à lui mettre les nerfs à fleur peau.

"Rien, tout va bien" répondit Sam, comme à chaque fois que son frère lui posait cette question, mais le plus jeune des Winchester refusait de regarder son aîné, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il mentait.

"On arrive" murmura Sam, avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il lança un regard surpris à Sam, et alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il entendait par 'on arrive', Dean aperçut les premières lumières de Tuffery. Sam frissonna malgré la température encore chaude de cette fin d'après midi.

"Dean" l'appela-t-il d'une voix enfantine, la même qu'il utilisait lorsque, enfant, il venait chercher du réconfort après un cauchemar.

"Sammy ?"

Mais Sam resta silencieux, le regard plongé vers les lueurs froides de la ville. Elles ne lui paraissaient pas du tout accueillantes. Il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais s'y tramait. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui, comme si son âme était soudain envahie par une vague de détresse, de haine et de rancune trop longtemps accumulée. Et puis il y a avait autre chose, autre chose qui réveillait de mauvais souvenirs.

"Sammy ?" répéta Dean, en voyant son frère trembler légèrement.

Sam cligna des yeux et prit une profonde respiration, comme Missouri lui avait appris. Le chaos s'ordonna un peu en lui, mais l'impression de malaise, elle, était toujours là. Il s'aperçut que son frère s'était arrêté juste devant la panneau d'accueil de Tuffery.

"Tu es avec moi, Sam ?" fit Dean, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de ce passer, mais pendant quelques instants, il aurait pu jurer de Sam n'était plus avec lui, comme lorsque son pouvoir faisait des siennes.

"Oui, je…" commença-t-il sans finir sa phrase. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'expliquer.

"Tu ?" questionna Dean, en espérant une réponse un peu plus complète.

"Non, rien. Juste un pressentiment" finit-il par avouer, en lisant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son frère.

"Juste un pressentiment ? Et depuis quand tes pressentiments sont justes des pressentiments, miss Cleo ?" se moqua Dean. Il commençait à connaître les dons de son frère, et il avait appris à ne pas les sous-estimés, contrairement à Sam, qui semblait ne pas vouloir les écouter.

"C'est rien, Dean. Je t'assure !" répondit Sam, tout en lui laçant un regard noir. Il savait que l'humour était une manière de se protéger pour Dean, mais les blagues qui touchaient son don, ou plutôt sa malédiction, il avait du mal à en rire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère semblait mieux accepter son pouvoir que lui.

Dean resta suspicieux et continua à dévisager Sam. "Ok ! C'est juste un pressentiment, mais si tu as d'autres pressentiments comme ça, ou que pendant 10 minutes tu ne me réponds pas, tu me le dis ! On est d'accord ?"

Sam hocha de la tête tout en soupirant.

"On va se chercher un motel, on se fait une bonne nuit de sommeil, un bon gros petit déjeuné et au boulot ! Ca te va ?"

Sam acquiesça de nouveau.

"Et quant tu auras décidé que tu peux répondre à mes questions avec des mots, tu me feras signe ?"

Cette fois, Sam eut un geste de la main pour lui enjoindre de redémarrer.

"Tu sais, on est un peu vieux pour jouer au mime" le nargua Dean, en voyant un pâle sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son frère.

"Crétin" ajouta alors Dean.

"Débile" répondit Sam.

La nuit se passa sans trop de mauvais rêves pour les deux frères. Mais Dean savait que Sam n'avait pas dormi. Il l'avait entendu se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, avant de se lever et de se positionner devant la fenêtre. Dean avait observé la longue silhouette de son frère se découper dans la lumière du parking. Il n'avait rien dit, il ne l'avait pas forcé à se recoucher mais il nota mentalement qu'il devait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui.

Mais Dean laissa passer la matinée puis l'après midi, trop occupé qu'ils étaient à rassembler des preuves et des informations sur les cas de possessions.

Toutes les victimes avaient le même profil : des personnes calmes, discrètes, appréciées de tous, et qui, d'un coup, c'étaient transformées en monstre. Trois d'entre elles avaient commis des crimes avant de se suicider. Les autres n'étaient restés qu'à la torture d'animaux et avaient fini enfermés. Si les deux frères étaient parvenus à trouver un schéma entre les victimes, il leurs restaient à trouver l'origine de ses possessions. Et ils avaient eu beau éplucher le journal local, les légendes de la ville et des environs, rien ne s'approchait de près ou de loin à leur affaire.

"Je n'ai jamais vu ça" lâcha Dean, en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

"Un nouveau démon ?" proposa Sam, en refermant son ordinateur, après une nouvelle recherche infructueuse.

"Peut-être…. J'appellerai Bobby tout à l'heure" répondit Dean en regardant Sam. Son jeune frère était à nouveau nerveux et inquiet. Sam avait eu l'air plus calme dans la journée, mais Dean avait remarqué que Sam avait évité de regarder les gens dans les yeux, surveillant fiévreusement autour de lui, tentant d'éviter tout contact. Cela n'avait fait que mettre la puce à l'oreille de Dean, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

"Tu as faim ?" demanda-t-il, pensant qu'une fois le ventre plein, il serait plus facile de parler à Sam, tout en sachant que cela n'était qu'une dérobade de plus. Même s'il avait accepté le pouvoir de son frère, cela l'inquiétait. "Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger. Toi, va prendre une douche et repose toi. Tu as l'air crevé !" dit-il en sortant de la chambre, sans attendre la réponse de son frère.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver un supermarché ouvert. Il ne voulait pas laisser son frère seul trop longtemps, et il ne prit donc pas le temps de draguer la jeune vendeuse. Il ne fit pas plus attention à l'étrange tranquillité qui était tombait sur la petite vielle, en même temps que la nuit.

"Hé ! Sammy !" appela-t-il, content, en sortant deux bières de son sac tout en pénétrant dans la chambre d'hôtel. Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant son frère s'agiter. Il posa ses affaires sur la table, puis tenta de stopper Sam qui empilait leurs affaires dans leurs sacs.

"Il faut qu'on parte" dit Sam, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Dean.

"Sam !... Hé, Sam ! Attends une minute, tu veux ?" Dean essaya une nouvelle fois d'arrêter son frère qui le regarda quelques secondes. Dean perçut une étrange lueur dans les yeux de son frère. Il l'avait déjà vu, après les visions, mais depuis la mort de leur père, cette lueur apparaissait comme ça, sans prévenir, et lui donnant un air presque fou.

"On n'a pas le temps" le contredit Sam, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

"Sammy ! Calme toi ! Tu as eu une vision ?" Dean se positionna devant la porte pour lui en interdire l'accès.

"Dean ! Il faut qu'on parte, maintenant… Tu me crois ?" supplia Sam, de plus en plus nerveux.

"Je te crois, petit frère. Juste, dis moi ce qui se passe ? Ok ? Ensuite on s'en ira ?" marchanda Dean, en espérant que Sam rentre dans son jeu. Il conduisit Sam vers une chaise. Le jeune homme se débattit, avant de se laisser faire, trop fatigué pour s'opposer à Dean.

"Il faut qu'on parte" répéta Sam, en plongeant son regard de chien battu dans celui de Dean.

"Dis moi juste ce qui ce passe, et ensuite on s'en va. Je te le promets, Sammy" jura Dean, content de voir son cadet se calmer un peu.

"Dean ?" implora Sam, mais l'aîné des Winchester campait sur ses positions.

Le jeune psychique n'avait pas l'intention de s'expliquer, ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils devaient fuir, et maintenant ! Dean n'aperçut que du coin de l'œil et trop tard le cendrier qui volait vers lui.

"Je suis désolé" murmura Sam, alors que le corps de Dean s'effondrait, inconscient à ses pieds. "Je suis désolé."

Et bonne semaine à tous !


	3. Ténèbres, prenez moi la main

N/A : c'est vendredi, donc c'est -non, pas raviolis, ça c'est le lundi- mais un nouveau chapitre de ma super fic... dont j'ai très envie de faire tomber un missile nucléaire juste sur l'Impala, et THE END !

Donc, je vois que tout le monde s'inquiéte pour la pauvre tête de Dean, pour l'état mental de Sam, mais le cendrier ! Personne !

Bon, allez, j'arrête mes délires et vous donne la suite. Le titre est tiré d'un roman de Dennis Lehane (que je recommande plus que très chaleureusement), et pour la citation, il n'y avait que la dernière phrase qui me plaisait, mais je trouvais qu'on ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire toute seule... en même temps, ces deux stophes ne vont pas trop avec le chapitre ! Et merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ténèbres, prenez-moi la main

"_En cherchant l'oeil de Dieu, je n'ai vu qu'une orbite  
Vaste, noire et sans fond, d'où la nuit qui l'habite  
Rayonne sur le monde et s'épaissit toujours ;_

Un arc-en-ciel étrange entoure ce puits sombre,  
Seuil de l'ancien chaos dont le néant est l'ombre,  
Spirale engloutissant les Mondes et les jours !"

_Le Christ aux oliviers_, Gérard de Nerval.

- : - : - : -

Dean reprit connaissance dans une chambre qui lui était totalement inconnue. Il avait aussi mal au crâne, et sentit une bosse à l'endroit qui tapait le plus. Il n'avait donc pas atterri là après une soirée trop arrosée et qui lui aurait fait suivre n'importe quelle fille. Mais il n'avait pas non plus le souvenir d'être venu de lui-même !

Il s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, espérant que la pièce s'arrêterait de tourner pendant ce temps là. Donc, s'il rayait le cas de l'amnésie temporaire qui lui aurait fait oublier qu'il avait pris sa voiture et celui de la jeune demoiselle en détresse, il ne restait plus qu'une possibilité : Sam ! Et la présence d'un deuxiéme lit ne faisait corroborer cette idée. Et puis pourquoi associait-il l'image de son frère à un cendrier ?

"Merde" jura-t-il, en se levant brusquement. Il refoula tant bien que mal un vertige et une envie de vomir. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Où était Sammy ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il assommé ?

"Sammy ?" appela-t-il à haute voix, espérant une réponse.

Puis en s'avançant un peu dans la pièce, il distingua Sam complètement blotti dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé, se balançant doucement et régulièrement d'avant en arrière. Il murmurait quelque d'indistinct.

"Sammy ?" répéta-t-il, en s'agenouillant devant son frère. Mais celui-ci, les yeux vitreux, ne semblait pas le voir.

Dean put enfin comprendre ce que son frère répétait inlassablement.

"….Tous morts, tous morts…"

"Sam ? Sammy ? Qui est mort ?" demanda-t-il doucement, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère et l'autre sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

Sam arrêta de se balancer, mais il ne paraissait pas reconnaître son aîné, le regard hagard et absent.

"Qui est mort, Sam ?" réitéra-t-il.

Sam resta muet. Dean se passa la main sur le visage. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient, et pire, de ce qu'avait Sam. Il regarda autour de lui pour tenter de deviner les réponses à ses questions, mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable.

"Dean" dit-il, en décrochant machinalement.

"_Dean ? Nom de Dieu, je croyais qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. J'essaye de vous rejoindre depuis des heures_ " répondit Bobby en colère, mais qui ne parvenait pas à masquer une trace d'inquiétude, ce qui étonna Dean.

"Bobby, c'est pas le moment" coupa Dean. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper des problèmes du chasseur. Sammy passait avant tout !

"_Dean ? Vous êtes encore à Tuffery ?_" demanda Bobby.

Dean n'avait aucune idée de la réponse et resta silencieux. Quelque chose clochait. Bobby n'était pas du genre à appeler pour prendre des nouvelles.

"_Dean ! Allume la télé_" lui ordonna Bobby, changeant complètement de sujet.

"Bobby, c'est…" contredit Dean.

"_Dean ! Allume la télé !_"

Dean hésita, puis chercha des yeux la télécommande et obéit. Il reconnut tout de suite les images de la petite ville derrière la journaliste, et monta le son.

"… _torités cherchent toujours à comprendre ce qui c'est passé dans le petit village de Tuffery, Wyoming. En effet, d'après les premières révélations, il semblerait que les 272 habitants se soient entretués dans la nuit, avant que ce petit village, bien paisible et perdu au milieu de la montagne, ne soit la proie des flammes. Les services de secours, alertés par les villages voisins, n'ont pu que constater avec effroi le massacre. C'est sûrement l'un des plus grand bain de sang et acte de folie que vient de connaître notre pays. En directe de Tuffery, Katia Fozza_…"

Dean coupa la télé lorsque la mine réjouie du présentateur journal réapparut à l'écran. Il était incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ses yeux faisaient la navette entre l'écran noir et Sam.

"Bobby, je te rappelle" dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Il raccrocha sans se préoccuper des vaines protestations de Bobby.

Il s'approcha doucement de Sam, comme il l'aurait fait d'un animal blessé. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

"Sammy ? Ce sont les habitants de Tuffery qui sont tous morts ?" questionna-t-il gentiment. De nouveau, le balancement se stoppa quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

"Tous morts. Ma faute. Tous morts. Ma faute…" reprit Sam, toujours aussi absent.

Dean fut choqué. Comment Sam pouvait-il penser que tout ça était sa faute ?

"Sammy, ce n'est pas ta faute !" répondit Dean avec autorité, espérant que là où était l'esprit de son frère, il entende cette vérité.

Sam leva son regard vers Dean, et l'aîné des Winchester y perçut, l'espace d'un instant, une détresse énorme.

"MA FAUTE. MA FAUTE…" se mit à hurler Sam.

Dean resta figé quelques secondes face à la violence de son frère. Puis sans réfléchir, Dean eut un geste en totale contradiction avec sa personnalité, il serra son frère dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour calmer Sammy ou pour se donner l'impression qu'il maintenait un tant soit peu la situation.

"Non, non Sammy… Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !" lui murmura-t-il, alors que le jeune homme s'apaisait un peu.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans bouger. Parfois, Dean entendait encore son frère répéter 'tous morts' et 'ma faute', pour enfin tomber dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Dean resta un moment à regarder son jeune frère dormir. Il était comme hypnotisé par la poitrine de Sam qui se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement.

'Tous morts' et 'ma faute'. Dean ne parvenait pas à oublier ces mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Il savait très bien de quoi parlait Sam. D'un coup, il se leva précipitamment pour vomir. Sam savait ce qui allait se passer, c'est pour cela qu'il voulait quitter Tuffery. Et au lieu de ça, Dean avait tenté de l'en empêcher, poussant Sam à l'assommer pour le sauver. Et après ça, il avait du faire face, seul, au massacre, pendant qui lui, Dean, celui qui était censé le protéger, n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses ! Mais quel genre de frère était-il ?

Alors que Dean reprenait sa place de veilleur, son téléphone sonna pour la énième fois. Il savait que c'était Bobby, et se décida à décrocher.

"Hé, Bobby" fit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

"_Dean ! Dis moi ce qui se passe !_" exigea le chasseur.

Dean soupira. "Je ne sais pas" avoua-t-il, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

"_Où êtes-vous ?_"

"Je ne sais pas" répéta-t-il.

"_DEAN !_" aboya Bobby, sortant Dean de sa torpeur. "_Où êtes-vous ?_"

Dean regarda rapidement autour de lui, il attrapa un bloc note qui traînait sur la table.

"Un motel de Westbury, route 74" lut-il à haute voix. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où était Westbury, mais ce n'était pas Tuffery et ils étaient toujours dans le Wyoming, d'après le code postal.

"_Bien, vous êtes à une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Maintenant, dis moi ce qui c'est passé !_" continua Bobby, d'une voix autoritaire.

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean pensa à son père. "Je n'en sais rien, Bobby. Je n'en sais rien… Je me suis réveillé là, et Sam…" commença-t-il à raconter.

"_Et quoi Sam, Dean ?_" insista Bobby.

"Sam… putain, Bobby, il a tout vu ! Il a tout vu, le massacre, dans une sorte de vision... je crois. Et je n'étais pas là pour l'aider ! Et maintenant…" confessa Dean en s'énervant contre lui-même.

"_Et maintenant quoi, Dean ? Où est Sam ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_"

"Sam… Je ne sais pas Bobby. Il… Il est là, sans être là…" expliqua Dean, d'une voix brisée.

"_Là, sans être là… Il est possédé ?_" s'enquit le vieux chasseur.

"Non ! Non, il n'est pas possédé, il est… il est comme en état de choc… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Bobby. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le protéger de ses visions, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le protéger de tout ça" avoua Dean, las et fatigué.

"_Dean, ce n'est pas le moment. Il se trame quelque chose, quelque chose de grand et de terrible. Et vous, vous êtes en plein milieu de tout ça_."

Dean respira profondément. Bobby leurs avait déjà parlés de cette guerre qui était en train de se préparer dans l'ombre, que Sam et lui y étaient mêlés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et la lettre que son père lui avait laissé… Mais pour l'instant, il avait juste envie qu'on lui dise que tout allait bien, que Sammy allait bien, et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il avait juste très envie de redevenir un petit garçon innocent.

"_Dean ! Restez où vous êtes. Occupe toi de Sam. Je dois pouvoir être là dans quelques heures_" ordonna Bobby.

'Occupe toi bien de Sammy'… les mots renvoyèrent le jeune chasseur des années en arrière. C'était la litanie de son père, lorsqu'il partait chasser, laissant derrière lui ses enfants, seuls. Et c'est ce que Dean avait toujours fait, prendre soin de Sammy, c'était son boulot, sa vie ! Il se devait d'être fort pour Sam !

"Merci" souffla Dean, avant de laisser tomber son téléphone portable par terre. Il s'installa près de Sam, le serrant contre lui, et lui murmurant que tout aller s'arranger à chaque fois que son jeune frère s'agitait dans son sommeil.

* * *

Bon week-end, et à la semaine prochaine ! 


	4. Abîme

Ce chapitre est pathétique, les personnages pas du tout dans le ton de la série. J'ai même hésité à le mettre en ligne. Mais bon, vu que je ne sais pas comment le remplacer !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Abîme 

"_Dans l'abîme sans fond mon regard a plongé_."

_Premières méditations poétiques_, Alphonse de Lamartine

- : - : - : - : -

Dean n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté par terre, son frère dans les bras. Il ne reprit réellement conscience de la notion de temps, que lorsque Sam commença à bouger, annonçant un réveil prochain.

"Sammy ?" appela-t-il doucement, lorsqu'il vit les paupières de Sam papilloter. Il espérait que son frére serait plus calme et qu'il obtiendrait enfin les explications qui lui manquaient. Puis il ne voulait surtout pas revoir son frère dans le même état qu'il l'avait trouvé quelques heures plutôt.

Sam grogna, avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il fixa intensément son aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

"Dean ?" croassa Sam. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait par terre, et encore moins dans les bras son grand frère. La position était des plus incongrues pour les Winchester.

"Hé… Ca fait plaisir de te voir" répondit Dean avec un sourire franc et massif, un de ce qu'il ne réservait qu'à son frère.

"Dean…" tenta une nouvelle fois Sam.

"Tout va bien, Sammy, je suis là" continua Dean, en aidant son frère se relever.

Sam resta silencieux, assis le dos contre le mur, à côté de Dean. Cela ne leurs était pas arrivé depuis une éternité, d'être comme ça, simplement. La situation était étrange, car Dean n'était pas du genre à faire ça !

"Ho, mon Dieu !" gémit Sam, en écarquillant les yeux. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Le sentiment d'horreur et de folie l'assaillit à nouveau. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Dean à sauver, il aurait complétement sombré. Il se leva en chancelant. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas s'être passé ?! il regarda ses vêtements, comme pour y chercher des traces de sang et du carnage.

"Sam ?" s'inquiéta Dean, en voyant son frère s'agiter. Il se releva, et tenta de l'approcher.

"Dean ? Ils…" commença Sam, en plongeant un regard anéanti dans celui de son frère.

Sam n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Dean savait très bien ce que son cadet lui demandait, et il hésita à répondre. Il ne voulait pas blesser Sammy plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Toutes ses visions, ses pouvoirs… ce n'était pas juste ! Sam ne méritait pas ça ! Sam aurait du avoir une mère et un père qui l'aiment, qui s'occupent de lui, et lui procurent ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait toujours cherché. Sam devrait être à Stanford, en train de s'amuser avec des amis et de fêter les résultats de fin d'année. Il devrait être avec Jessica, à planifier leur mariage et le nombre d'enfants qu'ils auraient. Sam ne méritait sûrement pas d'être dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse à attendre que son frère lui réponde que oui, tout un village c'était massacré, et que grâce à une vision, ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir, juste tous les deux !

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" murmura Sam, horrifié, se détournant de Dean. Il ne voulait que son frère voie le monstre qu'il était en train de devenir.

"Sammy !" s'exclama Dean, consterné par la réaction de son jeune frère. "Tu n'as rien fait ! Tu m'entends ? C'est un démon qui est responsable."

'Le Démon' crut entendre Dean, sans être sûr. Il essaya de retenir son cadet, mais Sam se dégagea.

"Sammy…" tenta-t-il, en espérant une réponse un peu plus consistante.

"Il me l'a dit…" commença Sam, nerveusement. "Il me l'a dit… Il m'a dit ce qu'Il allait faire et que je… que nous devions partir… nous aussi... tu allais mourir… Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix… Dean ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" Sam attrapa fortement le bras droit de Dean.

"Tu n'as rien fait, Sammy !" objecta Dean, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face aux révélations et au comportement de son frère.

"Il me l'a dit… J'aurais pu faire quelque chose, j'aurais pu…" implora Sam, les yeux brillants de larmes.

"Te faire tuer. C'est tout ce que tu aurais gagné !" le contredit Dean.

"Dean… Il… Il… Je savais… C'est ma faute… ma faute" bredouilla Sam, le regard perdu dans le vide.

"Hé, hé, hé, Sammy ?" l'appela Dean et lui attrapant le visage pour le forcer à le regarder, sentant son frère glisser vers un nouveau trip de culpabilité.

Sam leva son regard vers son frère, et Dean détesta cet éclat de petit garçon perdu dans ses yeux.

"Chut, Sammy. Tout va bien se passer" le rasséréna Dean, et le forçant à se coucher sur l'un des lits.

Sam se laissa faire, serrant toujours le bras de son frère, comme si c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait hors de la folie dans laquelle il était lentement en train de glisser.

"Il était dans ma tête, Dean. Il était dans ma tête et c'était si réelle, Dean ! Si réelle" avoua Sam, d'une voix enfantine et brisée.

Dean resta sous le choc. Les visions ne suffisaient pas, il fallait que ce fils de pute s'amuse avec l'esprit de son frère, le pousse à bout, jusqu'au point de non retour ? Et Tuffery, qu'un piége ? Ses habitants, les victimes innocentes d'un jeu cruel et macabre ? Et dont Sam devait-être le seul témoin ? Le Démon avait donc prémédité tout ça, pour lui montrer de quoi Il était capable ? Il allait payer pour ce qu'Il faisait à Sammy. Dean allait s'assurer personnellement que le Démon retourne en Enfer, et sans option possible de retour.

"C'est fini, Sammy" souffla Dean, d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus rassurante possible. Il repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui tombait dans les yeux de Sam.

"Non… Je… Ils se sont tous entretués, massacrés… Les femmes et les enfants aussi… Il les a forcés. Et moi je savais, et je n'ai rien fait, Dean. Les images… Les images sont toujours là" ajouta Sam, en pointant sa propre tête, et en frissonnant, comme incapable de se réchauffer.

"Je suis désolé, Sammy… Mais ça va aller. Tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger. Tu me crois ?"

Sam hocha de la tête, avant de répondre un 'ok, De', surnom qu'il n'avait plus donné à son frère aîné depuis qu'il avait 8 ans. Puis il se blottit, lui qui d'habitude s'étalait pour dormir, et se laissa une fois de plus glisser dans les ténèbres.

Dean s'installa sur le lit d'en face, observant son frère dormir, le regard noir et prêt à fusiller toute apparition du Démon. Il était temps d'agir, si non il allait perdre Sam à jamais. Et ça, il en était hors de question !

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre maudit ! Ho, et non, Sam n'est pas narcoleptique, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui en fin de chapitre ! 


	5. Un choix cornélien

Le chapitre maudit ! Mais pourquoi donc est-il maudit ? Tout simplement car c'est celui qui m'a bloquée pendant presque 3 mois. Le chapitre 6, et les 4 premiers étaient écrits depuis juin, mais celui-ci... j'aurais du le brûler. D'ailleurs on le sent bien, il est court, moins bon, donne le sentiment d'être baclé. J'essaie de me rassurer en me disant qu'il permet de faire une laison entre les quatre premiers chapitres, et la suite de ma fic... mais bon, l'excuse n'est pas terrible !

Ensuite, en réfléchissant, je trouve que les premiers chapitres de cette fic n'ont rien de drôle (loin de l'esprit de la série, à mes yeux), mais je les ai tous écrits alors que je bossais dans un bâtiment du XVI°, qui fut une prison, et nous n'étions que deux à partager ce magnifique ensemble de bien 400m2, et je me demande si d'être si seule ne m'a pas un peu déprimé !

La citation de ce chapitre n'a rien à voir avec le contenu, mais renvoit à la difficulté que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Je trouvais que cette phrase collait parfaitement à ma façon d'écrire !

Merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Un choix cornélien 

"_Pourquoi premier chapitre ? Il serait aussi bien partout ailleurs. _

_D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que j'ai écrit le huitième chapitre avant le cinquième, _

_qui est devenu ici le troisième_."

_Moi-même_, Charles Nodier.

- : - : - : - : -

Bobby était assis face aux deux derniers membres survivants de la famille Winchester. Tous deux montraient des signes de nervosités et de fatigues évidentes, Sam plus que Dean. Il évitait de croiser leurs regards, et restait évasif dans ses réponses, comme effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait dévoiler.

Le vieux chasseur échangea un regard avec Dean. L'aîné des deux frères lui avait rapidement raconté ce qui c'était passé, et son inquiétude par rapport à la santé mentale de Sam, qui semblait de plus en plus ébranlé par ses visions. Et même si à présent, Sam avait l'air plus calme, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux derniers heures qui venaient de s'écouler.

"Sammy ?" l'interpella, Dean, en essayant de capter l'attention de son jeune frère.

"Vous avez l'impression que je deviens fou ?" fit soudain Sam.

Les deux chasseurs restèrent un moment interdits face à sa remarque, mais Sam ne leurs laissa pas le temps de le contredire.

"Je ne vous en veux pas… Moi aussi j'ai l'impression de devenir fou…. Les visions… Parfois je ne sais plus si je rêve ou si c'est réel… Et je sais qu'Il est là, qu'Il attend que je me perde complètement. Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'Il veut de moi, pourquoi Il joue comme ça, au lieu d'aller directement au but… Vous savez ce qu'Il veut ?" demanda-t-il, en fixant intensément Dean.

Le jeune homme recula légèrement face au mal aise que provoquait le regard de son frère. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci était en train de fouiller jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

"Sam…" commença Dean, ne sachant pas comment se défendre.

"Tu crois que papa savait ? Tu crois qu'il avait tout découvert ? Qu'il savait pour moi, le Démon ?" reprit Sam, sans se soucier de la tentative de son frère, ni de Bobby, qui observait la scène silencieusement.

Dean essaya de trouver du soutien du côté de Bobby, mais celui-ci ne savait pas plus que Dean ce qu'il devait faire, et surtout ce qu'il devait dire.

"Il me l'a dit… Au début je n'ai pas voulu le croire, tu sais. Les démons, ça ment toujours, mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose... Et je le sens, ta culpabilité à chaque fois que tu me regardes. Et ce sentiment que tu ne dois rien me dire. Ca te ronge tellement, que je te sens arriver près de moi à des mètres… Pas très discret et pas très agréable…" rêvéla Sam, en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Dean sentait bien que Sam lui dissimulait des choses, mais il ne s'était jamais douté de ça ! Sa haine et sa volonté de mettre fin au Démon ne fit qu'augmenter d'un cran, si cela était encore possible. Et depuis quand le Démon lui parlait-il ?

"Il m'apparaît dans mes rêves, du moins je crois que ce sont des rêves, mais ils sont tellement réels en même temps, que parfois, lorsque je me réveille, je crois que je viens de m'endormir… C'est très bizarre cette sensation… Cette sensation de ne plus savoir faire la différence entre la réalité et les songes…"

"Sammy" murmura Dean. Il ne supportait plus de voir son frère s'effondrer comme ça, et il s'en voulut de n'avoir rien vu, ou plus exactement de ne pas avoir voulu voir. Il aurait du le remarquer, le protéger !

"Dis moi la vérité, Dean, s'il te plaît. Papa savait… Il savait pour le Démon ? Pour moi ?" le supplia Sam.

"Sam... Papa... Papa avait découvert certaines choses sur le Démon" admit Dean, d'une voix douce. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, il ne voulait pas détruire son frère plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et il comprit pourquoi son père n'avait jamais rien dit. Mais lui, maintentant, il devait prendre une décision, et il ne savait pas laquelle. Dire la vérité à Sam, quitte à l'anéantir, ou le laisser dans l'inconnu et le voir sombrer petit à petit.

"Dean !" le pressa Sam.

L'aîné des deux frères se leva, se passa une main sur le visage, tout en faisant quelques pas dans la chambre. Elle lui semblait petite et étroite. Et soudain, il fut pris d'une brusque crise de claustrophobie. Il avait besoin d'air, maintenant, tout de suite ! Mais alors qu'il allait fuir ses responsabilités, Bobby posa une main sur son épaule, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu lui dois la vérité" dit-il, avant de quitter la chambre, laissant les deux garçons seuls, face à leur destin.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, sans bouger. Puis, Dean se dirigea vers son sac de voyage. Il fouilla quelques instant avant d'en sortir un vieux livre dont la couverture montrait des signes d'usures. Il le garda en main, soupira, et enfin, le posa devant son cadet.

Bobby avait raison, il devait la vérité à Sam, aussi dure que cela soit pour tous les deux. Leur destin, et bien plus, en dépendait !

* * *

Oui, je sais, l'histoire du bouquin fait un peu Deus ex machina, mais bon, je savais pas trop comment me dépatouiller de cette histoire ! Ce chapitre étant court, et le suivant pas beaucoup plus long, je le mettrai, exceptionnellement, en ligne mercredi ! 


	6. Ange et Démon

Ma solution au problème... prévue bien avant le fin de la saison 2, ce qui explique que je suis tombée à des kilomètres ! Encore désolée pour ce fameux livre que j'ai l'air de sortir de mon chapeau, mais je trouvais que cela avait un peu plus d'impacte dans la révélation... dont j'avoue que j'en ai un peu honte (ah, vive l'anonymat du net !). En même temps, maintentant je comprends pourquoi les révélations de secrets et les grosses batailles finales sont souvent décevantes dans les séries... c'est juste que ce ne sont pas les scénes les plus intéressantes à écrire !

Ensuite, je préfére vous annoncer tout de suite que je vais faire une pause dans cette fic. L'écrire est devenu plus une contrainte qu'un plaisir, et je me vois mal continuer comme ça, car tel que je me connais, sur un coup de tête, je vais la supprimer, voir pire, la bâcler pour en finir ! Je vais donc arrêter mes mise à jour pendant quelques temps, travailler sur d'autres projets, et dés que mes sentiments vis à vis de cette fic seront plus pacifiques, je m'y remettrai. Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne compte pas l'abandonner, il reste six chapitres, dont cinq déjà écrits et qui n'attendent que le passage correction. Je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer ce hiatus, et j'espére que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !

Merci pour tout les reviews ! Et suite à ma décision, je comprendrais parfaitement que vous n'en laissiez pas pour ce chapitre, surtout que je risque de ne pas les lire dans l'immédiat (oui, coupure totale avec cette fic).

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Ange et Démon. 

"_D'une main il montrait les cieux,  
Et de l'autre il tenait un glaive_."

_La nuit de décembre_, Alfred de Musset

- : - : - : - : -

Sam dévisagea Dean un moment, avant de focaliser toute son attention vers le livre. A première vue, il semblait ancien, et Sam se demanda comme il avait pu arriver en possession de Dean.

"Papa l'a longtemps cherché... Encore plus que le colt, car contrairement à l'arme de Samuel Colt, dont il pensait que ce n'était qu'une légende, papa savait que ce livre existait. Il a été mis à l'index par l'église catholique. Et il avait peur que quelqu'un, dans un excès de zèle, ne l'ai détruit. Mais il l'a retrouvé, il y a maintenant quelques années, chez un prêtre, un des nôtres. Papa l'avait caché dans un coffre de banque, à Lawrence... Je suis allé le chercher lorsque nous sommes passés à Kansas City, le mois dernier" expliqua Dean.

Sam ne chercha pas à savoir comment Dean en avait découvert l'existance, ni comment il savait que leur père l'avait.

"Dean ?" demanda-t-il, espérant un peu plus d'informations. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce livre était si important pour son père.

Puis Dean ouvrit le livre et le tourna vers son jeune frère pour qu'il puisse voir la gravure représentant trois personnages à droite avec des ailes blanches, et trois à gauches avec des ailes noires. Et un septième personnage, au centre, avait une aile noire et une blanche, et un oméga tracé au dessus de lui.

"D'après une légende, le Bien et le Mal sont voués à cohabiter dans une sorte d'équilibre précaire. On ne peut totalement chasser l'un sans détruire l'autre, mais chaque camps à le droit de dominer l'autre durant une certaine période. Et pour savoir qui aura le pouvoir, ils se livrent à des batailles, dont le vainqueur régnera jusqu'à la prochaine guerre. Et pour cela, ils ont leurs soldats... des êtres qu'ils engendrent avec des humains" raconta Dean.

Sam resta silencieux, écoutant attentivement, et observant la nouvelle gravure que son frère lui montrait, un démon s'accouplant avec un ange. Sam comprit pourquoi ce livre été si bien gardé. Une telle représentation allait à l'encontre de la morale chrétienne et de ses croyances.

"Ils sont toujours au nombre de six. Trois voués Bien, trois pour le mal. Mais il y a un septiéme guerrier, mélange d'un démon et d'un ange, celui qui choisit qui du Bien ou du Mal aura le pouvoir le temps d'un nouveau cycle. Mais tous sont humains, et c'est sur eux que repose notre survie dans cette guerre sans fin."

"Non, Dean !" s'opposa Sam, le regard horrifié. "Ce n'est qu'une légende, une histoire, rien n'est vrai, dit moi que rien n'est vrai…" supplia-t-il, commençant à comprendre.

"Je suis désolé Sammy" murmura Dean, en tournant quelques pages pour montrer un autre dessin, celui d'une femme, collée au plafond, entourée de flammes au dessus d'un berceau.

Sammy regarda fixement l'image devant lui. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle représentait, mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

"Sam" Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

"Ne me touche pas !" cria-t-il, en se dégageant violemment. Il ne voulait pas que Dean l'approche, il voulait être seul, il voulait se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve. C'est ça ! C'était un cauchemar, ou une de ces visions que le Démon aux Yeux Jaunes lui envoyaient. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

"Sammy…" essaya encore une fois Dean.

Sam leva ses yeux vers son frère, l'implorant de lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge.

"Je suis désolé, Sammy" répéta encore une fois, Dean, le regard triste. Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de feuilleter encore une fois le livre, pour s'arrêter sur une autre page.

"Le septième guerrier, l'Oméga, celui qui donnera la victoire au Bien ou au Mal, celui qui marque la fin du combat jusqu'à la bataille suivante, est le seul libre de son choix. Mais pour cela, on lui donne un gardien, l'Alpha, un être qui doit le guider dans sa décision et le protéger" continua Dean.

Sam se rapprocha de son frère pour voir la nouvelle image. La gravure représentait un homme habillé de noir, mais ce qui retient plus l'attention de Sam, ce fut le bijou que l'homme portait autour du cou, un pendentif qu'il connaissait bien par le simple fait que la personne qui le portait actuellement se tenait devant lui.

"L'Alpha et l'Oméga" murmura Sam.

"Oui, nous sommes l'Alpha et l'Oméga" souffla Dean.

Ils restèrent un moment, face à face, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Tu as le choix, Sammy, tu es celui qui mettra fin à cette guerre... jusqu'à la prochaine" continua Dean, en comprenant ce que son frère pouvait ressentir, ou du moins en partie.

Lorsqu'il avait lu la lettre de son père, Dean n'avait pas voulu l'admettre. Les anges, il n'y croyait pas, et quant aux démons... non, Sammy -son Sammy- ne pouvait pas être le fils du Démon ! Mais les explications étaient là ! Les motivations du YED, les pouvoirs de Sam, le rôle de Dean... et le livre n'avait fait que compléter les trous que son père avait laissé. Et Dean avait du se rendre à l'évidence que ni lui, et encore moins son frère, n'avaient eu de libre arbitre, le choix de faire autres choses, et que quelque part ils avaient été formé pour ça. Et lorsque Sam avait tenté de s'échapper, son destin ne l'avait rattrapé que plus cruellement, en tuant Jessica. Et tombant amoureux d'elle, Sam l'avait sacrifiée !

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux. Dean se sentit soulagé d'un poids énorme. Il n'avait plus de secret. Mais si maintenant, Sam savait la vérité, il lui restait encore à l'accepter. Et Dean serait là pour lui, car quoi qu'il arrive, Sam restait son frère !

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre : voir la note d'auteur si vous ne l'avez pas lue ! Et donc j'espére à très bientôt. 


End file.
